


Memories

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Feels, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Protective Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Stark Feels, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: "Tony had had enough of this, if he stayed much longer it would escalate even further and he didn’t feel like explaining bruises away. He retreated to his room, locking his door before looking up at his Captain America poster he’d had on his door since he couldn’t remember when. “I’m not worthless am I Cap, I’m not nothing right?” he asked in a broken voice, letting his head rest against the poster, that was as close as he thought he’d ever get to his hero. "Slight AU. Tony isn't Iron man, he's just the genius behind all the tech. When fury wants him out in the field, he and Steve fight and he ends up not going, but when the monster returns and they're two Avengers down, Tony has to go in the field this time, he's the only one that knows how to work the tech to stop it. Mid-fight Fury informs them that the monster makes you re-live your worst memories. With the monster about to shoot Steve with the beam, what is Tony to do? There is smut. Lots of Tony feels





	1. Chapter 1

Tony ducked, almost not being able to dodge the glass that Howard had hurled at him. “I’m sorry Dad!” he pleaded, trying his hardest to keep the tears back, he was sixteen for god sakes he didn’t cry! “You finally got it right there boy. You are sorry.” Howard slurred. “You’re good for NOTHING!” He shouted. 

Tony had made a slight miscalculation on his latest project that Howard was going to put his own name on. It wasn’t on purpose, he was tired, he’d been up for three days by the time the error had occurred. Anyone could have made that mistake!

 Tony had had enough of this, if he stayed much longer it would escalate even further and he didn’t feel like explaining bruises away. He retreated to his room, locking his door before looking up at his Captain America poster he’d had on his door since he couldn’t remember when. “I’m not worthless am I Cap, I’m not nothing right?” he asked in a broken voice, letting his head rest against the poster, that was as close as he thought he’d ever get to his hero. 

 Boy was he wrong. Let’s just say the first time he met Steve; he was a total dick. Tony was, not Steve, the hero was just reacting to the genius’ snark. He wasn’t quite sure exactly but he remembers clearly that his hero had told him something along the same lines as Howard, they were friends after all. That Tony only hid behind his tech, which wasn’t a lie but it still stung. Steve had said, in the heat of arguing with him, that if it wasn’t for all of his gadgets, he would be nothing. There was that word again, nothing, another person thinking Tony Stark was nothing. 

 Tony sighed shaking his head out of the memories that clouded it, going back to working on his latest project. He and Steve had gotten a little closer, they weren’t friends per-say but they definitely weren’t at each other’s throats like they were the first time they met, but Tony was pretty sure Steve still felt the same about him as he did the day they met. 

 The genius tossed his wrench down and wiped his greasy hands on his already stained jeans that matched his equally stained Metallica t-shirt. He couldn’t concentrate without coffee. Tony grabbed his mug and headed up to the kitchen, oh it was morning, there was sunlight, it looked rather early. 

 By the time he turned the coffee pot on he was graced by the sight up Steve in jogging shorts and a tank, it took all of his willpower not to gape and drool like an invalid. Tony had bought the tower, Avenger Tower, even though he wasn’t technically an Avenger, he just built their cool stuff and paid to clean up their messes. They all lived there Steve, Bruce, Nat, Clint, and Thor when he was on world. It had become as close to a real family as any of them had ever had. “Morning Cap.” He managed; he will blame it on being up for thirty-six hours now.

 "Hey, Tony. You're up early" he paused looking Tony over. "Or rather, not gone to bed yet. Make sure you rest" he admonishedTony shrugged, begging the coffee to finish.

“I’m fine,” Tony said, absently waving his hand at Steve. Steve smiled, patting Tony on the back. 

 "Fine or not, sleeping is important okay?"He responded to which Tony rolled his eyes, ignoring the heat he felt where Steve had touched him. 

 “Yeah yeah, Cap.” he murmured, still willing his coffee to finish.

"How long has it been this time?" Steve asked with a sigh.

 “Hmm?” He asked, looking up from his coffee pot “Oh. Um, I’m not sure.” He lied.

 “It has been 36 hours and counting Captain Rogers,” JARVIS said helpfully.

 "Tony!" Steve gasped. "You need to sleep!"

 Tony groaned “Traitor” up at the ceiling. “No, I need coffee and to finish what I’m working on” He huffed.

 "Tony, please. You need food and sleep. The project will still be there."

 Tony cheered silently when the coffee was finally done, grabbing his cup and patting Steve on the cheek “I have deadlines Cap” he said, brushing past him towards the elevator.

 Steve sighed. "Deadlines mean nothing if you don't take care of yourself."

 “I’m fineee,” He said in a sing-song voice, waiting for the elevator. He tapped his foot impatiently “C’mon J.” He groaned. It took the AI a moment to respond.

 “I’m sorry sir, but I believe Captain Rogers is correct.” Jarvis finally said.

 "Cmon. I'll cook you something, then nap for at least four hours." Steve offered to which Tony pouted.

 “I need to finish.” He groaned. “I’m almost done” He whined slightly.

 "It can wait long enough for food and sleep, Tony. You're more important" he pleaded.

 Tony didn’t blush, he didn’t damnit! The genius sighed and glanced wistfully over his shoulder at the elevator before slumping his shoulders “I guess I could eat.” He caved finally.

 Steve smiled. "Any requests?"

 “You don’t have to cook. I can handle a sandwich “ Tony said with a shrug.

 "I'm already needing food myself, Tony, it's no bother"  Steve responded.

 “I’ll just eat whatever you were going to cook?” He offered.

 "I hadn't had any idea yet" Steve shrugged "omelets?" he asked.

 Tony nodded “Sure. That sounds fine.” He said softly, making his way to sit at the counter. “I can help if you need me to.” He offered.

 "Nah, you relax for once" he teased, patting his knee. Tony fought down his blush at that time, letting out a small laugh. 

 “I’ll try, no promises” he joked. Steve sent him a crooked grin before starting breakfast. Tony watch as attentive as he could, eyes dropping a bit, in his defense, he shouldn’t be standing still and he’s sipping coffee instead of gulping it.

 Steve smiled softly, making bacon and toast to go with the omelets, making sure Tony's had extra cheese just like he liked it. "Here, Tony" he encouraged.

 Tony yawned big, covering his mouth “Thanks Cap” He murmured, taking a bite and moaning at the taste “That’s good.” He praised after he swallowed

 Steve smiled widely. "Thanks. I made sure yours had extra cheese and some of those mushrooms you e been importing from Japan. Enoki?"

 Tony just kind of stared at him for a moment “T-thanks.” He managed and was definitely blushing now, not very many people knew too much about him

 Steve smiled softly, turning to grab a glass, pouring some juice and handed it to Tony. "You're very welcome."

 Tony took the drink, taking a sip with a shy smile. It didn’t take Tony long to finish off all his food, wow, he was hungry. “Thanks again for the food, Steve.” He said, getting up and putting his dishes in the sink. “I really do need to finish my project. I really am almost done, then I’ll sleep.” He promised.

 Steve narrowed his eyes, taking Tony in. "I'll give you 2 hours. Then I'm going to put you to bed." Tony raised his eyebrow challengingly.

 “It’s a date” he joked with a wink as the elevator opened.

 Steve gave him a startled grin. "2 hours, Tony"

 “I hear ya.” He grumbled, heading down to the lab with a sigh. Longest. Morning. Ever.

 Steve watched him go, sighing softly. "Howard if you were here I'd skin you alive" He waited two hours before heading down to the labs.

 Tony was covered in grease when he heard his door slide open “J, I thought I said don’t disturb” He mumbled, when his AI didn’t respond he turned and looked to see Steve standing in the door.

 Steve raised an eyebrow "Jarvis also knows it's been 2 hours".

 “I was hoping you’d have forgotten.” He muttered “Just stay right there for a second. I’m adding the last touches.” He said with a sigh.

 Steve nodded. "As long as it doesn't take long. I know how your 'almost done’ is, Tony"

 Tony blushed “Really. I’m just adding the power button on them.” He murmured.

 "Alright," Steve smiled at the flush, sitting on a stool.

 Tony finished up quickly, sighing “There. All done.” He declared, standing and stretching before wiping the sweat off his face with the back of his arm, smearing a streak of grease on his forehead, not even realizing it.

 "Good job" Steve smiled. "Cmon, shower and bed."

 Tony sagged. “Okay.” He whined, motioning for Steve to lead the way.

 Steve smiled, leading him out of the lab, patting his shoulder. "You did a good job. But you need to take breaks for food and sleep "

 Tony stretched and yawned “When I get started I just can’t stop, it bugs me until it’s done” he explained with a shrug. “I can’t sleep well until it’s done, so it’s a waste of time trying when I can just get it finished and sleep like a baby.

 "Yes, but once it hits twenty-four hours, you need to sleep." He sighed softly. "Even a 2-hour nap is better than nothing." Tony just shrugged, ignoring the suggestion as they reached his floor. 

 “Thanks, Cap. I can take it from here.” He said, stepping out of the elevator.

 Steve raised an eyebrow. "Sleep well, Tony. Find me when you wake up and I'll cook again"

 Tony laughed “Okay Cap.” He said as the doors closed and Tony walked towards his bedroom with a sigh. He really did need a shower.

 "Jarvis. Please let me know that he actually sleeps" Steve asked the AI.

 “Mr. Stark is now in the shower. “ Jarvis responded immediately “I will inform you when he has fallen asleep, Captain Rogers” Jarvis responded. 

 "Thank you, Jarvis." He smiled, heading to the commons.

 Tony finished up his shower, pulling on boxers but not bothering with anything else as he trudged to the bed, flopping down on top of the covers and falling asleep easily. “Captain Rogers.” Jarvis said, “Mr. Stark is now asleep, he did not even make it under the covers.” The AI informed Steve

Steve snorted softly. "Please keep his room a comfortable temperature so he doesn't wake up cold" he instructed Jarvis.

 “Of course, Captain.” Jarvis agreed. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke up about 10 hours later, starving. He groaned, rolling out of bed. “J. I need food.”

“Excuse me, Captain Rogers, I thought you might want to be aware that Mr. Stark is awake and asking about food,” he said, and for an AI you could almost hear the smirk.

"Thank you Jarvis" Steve smiled. "Can you tell him I have food almost ready?"

 “You are welcome, sir.” The AI replied “Sir. There is food in the common area kitchen.” He informed tony helpfully, leaving out the fact that Steve had cooked it.

 “Thanks, J.” He grumbled, grabbing him a pair of pajama pants, not bothering with a shirt. Everyone had seen the scars. He’d explained them away pretty well, the torture overseas put most of the questions to rest. But in reality, he’s only gotten two or three from there, it would have been a lot worse if Rhodey hadn’t shown up when he did with his army and kicked everyone’s ass. Tony headed for the elevator, going down to the common’s kitchen, padding over to the counter automatically when he smelled the fresh food

Steve smiled. “Did you sleep well, Tony?" He asked softly, passing him a glass of water. "Food is almost done. Chicken parmesan, salad, and garlic bread"

Tony drank the entire glass in two drinks “Thanks” He said with a sigh. “That’s a lot of food for one person.” He said, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Steve was obviously cooking for him and roped Jarvis in to get him down here.

Steve grinned. "Well, some of it is for me, but there’s a lot for you too."

“Plotting against me with my own AI?” Tony said in amusement, eyebrow still raised.

"Of course. We both want you healthy, and if that means plotting to get you to eat and sleep and take breaks then so be it" Steve said with a slight smirk.

Tony snorted out a laugh, rolling his eyes fondly. “Anything I can do to help?”

"Drink some more water." Steve shrugged. "It’ll be done as soon as the noodles are." Tony hummed, taking the cup to the sink and filling It again, sipping it normally this time. Steve smiled; his shoulders relaxed. Tony peeked around Steve to check the food out.

 “Should I get used to handsome blonde men cooking for me?” Tony asked, without even thinking about what was coming out of his mouth.

Steve's grin grew wider. "I enjoy cooking, and I enjoy knowing handsome brunettes enjoy my food."

Tony flushed, clearing his throat and walking back around the counter, grabbing the tablet that was laying on the other end before sitting down. Steve raised an eyebrow "No working."

 “I‘m not.” He murmured, still tapping away at the screen. Steve hummed, narrowing his eyes before turning to check the noodles. He tapped a little while longer before saying “J, play that will ya?” He asked, pushing the tablet away. Music started playing through the speakers in the kitchen. Steve blinked, a smile on his face as he hummed absently Tony tapped along absently, watching Steve cook. “We should go out to eat tomorrow night.” He said. “A-All of us I mean.” He amended quickly. “I have a break between projects, I can put off starting the next one until the day after tomorrow.”

Steve smiled widely. "That sounds amazing actually."

Tony nodded “We can get everyone together tomorrow and decide what we want. Steve put a plate full of food and a small bowl of salad in front of Tony. Tony looked from the food to Steve “I’m not Thor you know?” He chuckled “I can’t eat all this”

"You could if you ate more than once every 36 hours." Steve pointed out. "You don’t have to finish it, Tony" Tony huffed and stuck out his tongue childishly at Steve.

“I eat more than that.” He argued.

Steve just raised an eyebrow. "Before the omelets this morning, how long had it been?"

Tony snorted “None if your business”

"Jarvis?" Steve asked, flicking his eyes up to the ceiling. "What's the average amount of time between meals for Tony?"

 “Don’t you dare Jarvis,” Tony said but not before Jarvis had started speaking.

 “An average of 30 hours is his usual amount of time between meals. If you do not count coffee, which you should not.”

"I don’t count coffee or protein bars." He raised an eyebrow at Tony. Tony pouted, taking a bite of his salad so he didn’t have to respond. Steve chuckled, starting in on his food, absently making sure Tony ate.

Tony ate good, leaning back in his seat with a groan “I’m stuffed, that was great Steve, thank you.”

Steve's smile grew into a beaming grin. He really did love it when people ate his food and when he was able to take care of them. "You're welcome. Do you want waffles or crepes for breakfast?"

Tony frowned “Breakfast?” He asked, confused

"It’s 9.30pm, Tony" he smiled "This is dinner. The next meal is breakfast"

Tony rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t my question.” he huffed

“Then what's your question?"

 “Why do you want to know what I want for breakfast? Surely you’re not cooking again?” He asked incredulously

"Of course, I am." Steve cocked his head to the side.

Tony sighed “Steve, I’m sure you have a life, that doesn’t revolve around you cooking my meals.” He said with a laugh “I’ll see you tomorrow at dinner.”

"I cook meals for myself and whoever happens to be here anyway. So, I'll be cooking breakfast do you prefer waffles or crepes."

Tony huffed. “Who says I’ll be up here during breakfast?” He counters

Steve's grin slid into a smirk. "I have my ways. One of them has red hair."

Panic crossed his face for a moment “Oh no. Nat likes me better.” He said with a smirk.

"Mhm, I saw that panic" he laughed "another doesn’t have a body"

Tony glared at the ceiling “Traitor” He huffed.

Steve laughed softly. "Waffles or crepes"

 “Waffles,” Tony grumbled

"Thank you" he smiled, patting Tony's shoulder. "Want dessert? I made key lime pie earlier.

 “I don’t think I can eat anything else right now, maybe in a bit?” He said, getting up to put his dishes and Steve’s into the sink.

"Sure. It’ll keep as well, if you end up not wanting any tonight" he assured the genius. Tony sat and talked to Steve for another hour or two before they went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

 

The next morning found a very sleepy tony, he’d actually slept more. He was now sitting on a barstool with his head down on the countertop while Steve cooked. Steve chuckled softly. "Coffee is almost done." He reminded, keeping an eye on the carafe as he cooked.

Tony groaned “I could have made my own coffee”

"Maybe, but I did it anyway" he smirked, quickly grabbing Tony's favorite mug, making his cup the way he preferred before setting it in front of the lump that Tony was imitating.

Tony perked up “You’re going to make someone a good housewife one day, Spangles.”  Tony said moaning when the hot liquid touched his tongue.

Steve tossed his head back to laugh. "Think I could pull off the frilly apron?" He grinned as he turned back to the waffle machine, absently checking the strawberry compote he was making as well as the bacon.

 “As long as it’s blue so it matches your eyes,” Tony said with a laugh. “Need any help? I think I’m part human now.”

"Not unless you want to set the table. Need plates, cutlery, butter, syrups, and the like." Steve hummed in thought. "Also, fried or scrambled eggs?"

Tony downed the rest of his cup of coffee before getting up “I eat them either way.” He said with a shrug, grabbing plates and everything else Steve mentioned

Steve just hummed before deciding on fried, putting a few pieces of toast in the toaster. "How do you take your fried eggs?"

 “Sunnyside up is fine” he replied “Anything else?” He asked after finishing his task

"Get you some more coffee, foods almost done. " he smiled, bringing the food to the table before going back for the eggs.

Tony nodded, not arguing with more coffee. Breakfast came and went; Tony ate too much again and was miserable, but he got to spend time with Steve. Now tony was sitting in a chair, head lolled back over the back of it. The rest of the occupants were arguing over where to eat. Well, Nat and Clint were arguing, tony was sure a few knives or guns were going to be out any second. Thor was listing off places he knew, which were few. Steve was playing ref between the assassins and Bruce was staying out of it.

Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No Thai, Clint, you know what happened last time Bruce ate something that spicy."

Tony couldn’t help it, he snorted out a laugh at the memory “I vote Thai” He said jokingly

Steve snorted as he heard Bruce almost whine. "No Thai, don’t be mean to Bruce"

“Yes dear.” He drawled, yawning a little and stretching. “At this rate, we’ll be eating McDonald’s”

"What about that Korean barbecue place?" Steve offered, getting Clint on his side as the archer just wanted Asian.

Tony perked up “That sounds good.” He agreed and Bruce nodded in agreement.

Steve let out a tiny sigh of relief as the others agreed. "Well, that's that then."

 “Good.” Tony said clapping his hands “We will leave at 7.” He announced, patting on Steve’s back as he passed, heading to change. Steve Leaned into the touch, grinning. He went to change clothes himself.

* * *

 

Dinner went great, they all had fun, laughing and talking and just spending time together. They were all walking back to Avenger tower because it was a pretty night. Steve smiled at his friends, ambling along closer to the back.

Tony had been walking beside Steve and he stopped to tie his shoe. Before he even got the strings in his hands good something came out of nowhere hitting him in the arm, causing him to fall to the ground, clutching his shoulder and letting out a string of curses.

Steve was instantly at his side, looking over the damage while Clint chased down the cyclist that had clipped Tony. "Shit, Tony." He cursed softly, wincing. "That looks dislocated."

Tony groaned, standing up. “Put it back where it goes then, Cap.” He snarked through gritted teeth, looking up at Steve with pain flickering through his eyes.

Steve gave home a grim smile. "You'll be in a sling a couple of weeks" he warned, even as he grabbed Tony's arm, waiting until he had a good stance before popping it back into place. He took off his hoodie, fashioning a makeshift sling as Natasha slipped into a nearby drugstore to get one.

Tony bit his lip so he didn’t cry out, his eyes were watering. “Sonofabitch” he cursed, breathing hard.

"I know" Steve soothed, helping him get the sling on.

Tony ducked his head so the sling could go over his head. “Thanks.” He said softly.

Steve smiled. "You're welcome. That arm is out of commission for a week or two, got it? " he asked to which Tony nodded.

Steve let out a small sigh. "Are you ok otherwise?"

Tony took a deep breath “Yeah. I’m okay.” He said, giving a small smile. Steve stayed close to Tony the rest of the way home. Tony walked slowly, holding his arm the entire way, plopping down on the couch when he finally got upstairs Steve got him some anti-inflammatory meds, handing them over with a glass of water and a small smile. “Thanks” Tony said, letting his head fall back against the couch with a sigh.

"You're welcome" he smiled, patting his good shoulder. "No projects until that's healed."

Tony huffed “sure.”

"I mean it, Tony. If you use your arm too much too soon you can permanently damage it"

 “Okay okay.” He said defeatedly, getting up and heading for the elevator

"Are you going to be okay?"

 “I’m fine.” He said with a one-shoulder shrug as the elevator opened and he entered.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had to keep on Tony about not using his arm for the entire two weeks, checking over the arm one morning before smiling. "Looks like it may be all healed." He murmured, having already goaded Tony into taking medicine just in case the inspection made things worse. He did it before the meds could kick in and he saw no sign of the tension.

 “I can work now, mother hen?” He asked in exasperation.

"Yes, chick, mother hen will let you work again" Steve snarked playfully, a grin on his face. Tony grinned happily, stretching his arm and shoulder properly. "Go slow for today, though, ok?"

Tony rolled his eyes “I’ve been taking it easy for two weeks.”

"You don’t have to keep from working, but don’t dive immediately back in, especially the heavy lifting"

 “Fine Fine.” He said placatingly “You’re welcome to watch me work,” he said with a shrug, getting up and walking towards the elevator. He usually didn’t want people in his lab. They usually worked in Bruce’s lab when they collaborated, but he has a feeling Steve being there wouldn’t bother him.

"Sure. I'll help you with the heavy stuff." Steve smiled, standing to stretch before quickly changing into a pair of almost ratty jeans and a tank. Clothes he wouldn’t care if they got covered in grease and oil.

* * *

 

Tony groaned inwardly when Steve walked in those jeans and tank. This man was going to be the death of him. “Hey there Cap.” He said, getting back to what he was doing

"Hey Tony" Steve smiled, heading over. "So, where you want me" Tony’s brain went over a thousand places he’d like to have sex with Steve in his workshop. Most were not very safe places for those type of things. Tony just cleared his throat and pointed to the couch in the corner, fighting his blush down.

Steve grinned, looking Tony up and down the blush on the mechanics face just causing him to want to splay Tony out on that couch he pointed to. And see just how many licks it took to make him fall apart. Instead, Steve nodded, his grin having a hint of mischief to it as he turned to flop across the couch. Tony turned back around, immersing himself in his work like usual, forgetting that he had an audience.

Steve watched him, letting his eyes linger where a muscle shifted, his ass tightening in those jeans. He stood to help when he saw Tony go to lift something much too heavy, his muscles not even quivering at the strain. “I’m not going to break if I lift something” He huffed as Steve lifted something else for him. “Thank you.” He added.

"You're welcome. And this is too heavy for that arm today" Tony mocked his words childishly, rolling his eyes fondly.

* * *

 

Over the next weeks, Tony spent a lot of time with Steve. The blonde making sure he ate and slept somewhat normally and keeping him company in the lab. Right now, though, they were in a conference room that Steve had all but dragged him and Fury into. Tony had his elbows in his hands. Watching the two arguing like a ping pong match.

There was an attack, Clint was hit and now in medical, recovering and Thor was off-world, they were short two Avengers. Fury had told everyone that he wanted Tony to be in the field, not to fight but to set a parameter around this monster to trap it. Steve almost had an aneurysm. Now here they sat, Tony had a front row seat at watching Captain America argue with his superior.

"You can’t expect him to just jump in!" Steve rested his palms on a table. "Are you stupid?! He will get killed!"

Fury kept his composure “You seem to be letting your.... friendship...with stark get in the way of the mission, Rogers.” He said _‘friendship’_ slowly, emphasizing what he really meant to Steve and just confusing Tony. “I can do it,” Tony said forcefully.

"Tony you don’t even know how to fight! How can he when he doesn’t know how to fight?" He almost snarled at Fury. "I won’t have someone in the field that would be a sitting duck!" he demanded.

Tony frowned at Steve’s words, they stung. It felt like Steve was saying he’d be useless in the field. He stood abruptly, almost knocking the chair over. “I’ll do it.” He said to Fury before storming out of the room and slamming the door.

Steve frowned, completely ignoring fury to stomp after Tony. "Tony what the fuck?!" Tony just ignored him and kept walking. "Tony!" He reached out, catching Tony's arm

Tony’s heart stopped for a moment he froze before whirling around and snatching his arm out of Steve’s grip, stumbling back a bit. “Don’t do that!” He said with a frown.

"Whoa, you ok?" His brow furrowed in concern at seeing Tony pale.

 “Yes. I’m fine. Now can I go?” He asked, annoyed.

"Why did you stomp off like that?" He frowned. "Why did you tell them you'd do it?"

Tony crossed his arms, absently shielding his body even though he probably just looked like a defiant child. “Because I am going to do it.” He said simply.

"Tony you don’t even know how to throw a punch! I just want you safe"

Tony forced himself not to flinch at the yelling, he hadn’t been properly yelled at in years. “I’m not useless!” He finally yelled back before turning on his heels and storming off. He was headed to avenger tower to lock himself in his lab. He was going in blackout mode and threatening to disconnect Jarvis if he let anyone in.

"Tony!" Steve cursed, bolting after him. He barely managed to squeeze past the doors to the lab before they closed.

Tony whirled around “Get out.” He ground out.

"No. Talk to me, Tony." He huffed. "Why did you say you would do it? Why go stomping off like that?" Steve asked, concerned

 “Because I’m tired of listening to you two arguing. And I am doing it. You can’t stop me.” Tony said with determination.  

"I don’t want you hurt! You don’t even know how to throw a proper punch, how to hell do you and Fury expect you to stay alive out there!?" His voice took an almost panicked edge.

Tony narrowed his eyes. “You need to leave. I’m done with this conversation.” He said, turning around to begin working on anything he could find.

"No, I'm not leaving." He huffed.

Tony sighed. “If I Tell you I won’t go then will you please leave,” He said defeatedly

"....why do you want to go so badly?" Steve asked, confused.

 “I’m not going. Just leave.” Tony said firmly, moving around the lab as usual.

"What have I said that upset you?"

 “Damnit. Just give me some time to cool off!” He said, tossing the wrench down and leaning against the work table.

"And let you refuse to ever talk about it again? Yeah no," he crossed his arms. "We will talk now."

 “Goodbye, Steve.” He said calmly, ignoring the super soldier

"No," Steve said firmly. Tony just shrugged and continued working, ignoring Steve completely. Steve sighed, flopping on 'his' couch. He watched Tony silently, taking him in for well over two hours before standing. He let out another sigh, going to rest a hand on Tony's shoulder. "C'mon." He murmured. "Come with me"

“No. I’m good.” He said absently, concentrating on perfecting his trap, and shrugging Steve’s hand off automatically.

"Please." He asked softly. "I need to make sure you're safe out there."

 “Why can you get the concept of leave me alone?” He asked harshly.

"I can’t. Not when I messed up. Let me fix it?" He asked, almost pleading.

 “You didn’t mess up.” He said with an overdramatic sigh. “Now leave me alone.” He huffed.

"I upset you. I don’t know why, but I did" Steve said.

 “I’m fine.” He ground out.

"Bullshit" he snorted. "What can I do to help you here? I know if I leave, you're going to hide for days and I won’t have you back to those self-destructive eating and sleeping habits

Tony rolled his eyes, putting his things down and turning to Steve, crossing his arms. “What do you want.”

 "I want to help you learn to fight. Help you protect yourself. I don’t want you hurt at all." Steve explained.

Tony’s heart stuttered a moment before he frowned “No.” He said firmly

"But Tony, I need you safe out there" Steve tried to reason.

 “The answer is no; Steve and I mean it,” Tony responded firmly.

"But why?" Steve was perplexed, worry on his face at the paler Tony took on

 “Because I said so,” Tony said childishly.

"Tony...." he sighed softly. "How can I help in here, then?"

Tony sighed “I just want to be alone” he tried again.

"I want to help. Help you learn self-defense"

 “It’s not happening.” He said coldly, returning to his work

Steve let his face show his shock. "Tony..."

 “No.,” he said shaking his head.

Steve sighed. "I'll leave you alone. But not leaving the lab"

Tony grumbled a “Fine”

* * *

 

Steve stayed on the couch for the rest of the day. It wasn’t until dinner that he stood, going up to Tony "c'mon Tony, let's get some food in you"

 “I’ll order something in. You go” He said absently

"C’mon, Tony. Please."

 “Goodbye, Steve.”

Steve sighed softly, shoulders slumping as he walked out. He paused outside the labs, absently looking up. "Make sure he eats, please Jarvis?"

 “I will do my best Captain Rogers” Jarvis replied before the door closed behind him. Tony ordered blackout again before going to flop down onto the couch before grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest before pulling his legs up and sighing as he let his eyes close.

Steve paced the commons, pausing every now and then to pinch the bridge of his nose to try and stave off the headache

 “Sir, Mr stark has ordered food to be delivered” Jarvis informed Steve.

Steve let out a soft sound. "Thank you, Jarvis. Thank God he is at least eating"


	4. Chapter 4

Tony came out of his lab an hour later, completely composed and looking like regular old tony. He headed for the coffee pot, turning it on and calling a greeting to everyone in the common area. Steve hurried over. "Are you okay?"

Tony let his eyes rise slowly to look at Steve before raising an eyebrow “I’m fine?”

"You were really pale"

 “I told you I needed time alone. And I got it. I’m fine” he responded with a shrug. Steve smiled, relaxing a bit. “And I’m drinking this coffee then going to bed, mother hen,” He said, rolling his eyes and patting Steve’s head on the way by.

Steve laughed. "Sleep well, chick" Tony half ass saluted as he reached the elevator and headed for his floor. Steve let out a slow breath Relaxing.

* * *

 

It was the next night when Tony decided he was going to walk back from his late meeting, and that was just a bad idea altogether. Once tony got back to the tower he went straight up to Steve’s floor and stood at the door to his room, deciding what exactly he was going to do. He finally sighed and knocked lightly.

Steve looked up from his sketch, heading to open the door, his chin dropping. "Tony? Oh, my Lord above, what happened?" He tugged Tony carefully inside, looking him over.

Tony huffed, crossing his arms over his chest defensively “You can save the _‘I told you so’s’_ ” he grunted, rolling his eyes and almost pouting. “They wanted money. They got money and apparently had to give me a black eye and some bruises on the process” he complained.

"Why on earth would I say that? Are you ok?" He gently guided him to the kitchen, taking out the small bag of frozen peas he had, pressing it to Tony's eye.

 “Because you’re right.” He sighed like it hurt to say that. “I need to learn to fight”.

Steve gave him a tiny smile. "You had your reasons for saying no. I don’t know what they are, and I don’t want to pry because you paling that day freaked me out. But you know I wouldn’t hurt you"

Tony swallowed hard “I didn’t think you would.” He lied easily with a shrug. “Could you just teach me a few basics?” He asked hopefully, trying to veer the conversation away from the way he’d reacted.

Steve smiled nodding. "I'll teach you as much as I can. Do you want to now? Or after you're healed? "

Tony gave him a tony smile “Now is fine”

"C’mon" Steve nodded, smiling. "Let's head to the training rooms,” he said, leading the way. Tony let out a shaky breath and nodded, following Steve to the training room

Steve hummed, setting up a clear space on the mats. He grabbed some padded gloves, setting them down before turning to Tony. "Ready?"

Tony rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly “I have no idea what I’m doing” he admitted, taking off his business jacket and unbuttoning his dress shirt and shucking it so he was standing in his white tank and dress pants.

Steve smiled, stepping closer and gently taking Tony's hand, forming it into a fist. "Just like this. Wrist straight, thumb tucked but not in your fingers. You want to hit with this part," he stroked the flat surface made with Tony's fingers. "If you hit with your knuckles first you will break your hand. Or your wrist simply because then your wrist isn’t straight." Tony’s breath hitched slightly at Steve’s gentle touch. He found himself nodding his understanding of what the blonde was saying.

Steve moved, guiding Tony's arm to stretch out. "Keep your stance solid, one foot behind the other just a bit. Arm level with your shoulder, just like this, turn your shoulders into the punch for extra force." He carefully and slowly guided Tony into what would be a hard, firm punch, a smile on his face. "Keep your other fist decently close to your head so you can block anything they throw"

Tony listened carefully, once he calmed down and realized that Steve wasn’t going to _“teach”_ him as Howard had. He followed Steve’s instruction to the letter. "Good!" Steve smiled widely. "Okay, let me get the practice pads on my hands, then I want you to practice by punching them. Okay? "

Tony took another deep breath “Bring it on” He said, shooting him a crooked grin.

Steve about melted at that grin, his own lips curling into a smile. He slid on the gloves, crouching a bit to plant himself. "Okay, punch the center of the pad." Tony nodded and did as he was told, punching the middle of the pad as hard as he could. "Good!" Steve grinned. "Again, use your other hand this time"

Tony did, punching again as hard as he could. "Tuck your thumb by your fingers, not in them" Steve reminded him gently. "Again." Tony nodded, fixing his thumb before he started swinging at Steve. "Good! Perfect. You learn very quickly" Steve beamed, praising with each correct punch.

Tony blushed, stopping a moment to catch his breath, already breaking a sweat. Steve licked his lips, mentally saving the image of Tony panting and sweaty, cheeks flushed and hair sticking to his forehead. "C’mon, let's practice throwing off attackers" he murmured, moving to the mat. "I'll be careful, and I won’t hurt you"

Tony chewed on his lip a moment before running a hand through his damp hair “Okay.” He finally said, following Steve

Steve smiled, "Okay, now, try to grab me from behind, I'll go slow so you can hopefully see how I do it, bit you'll be going over my shoulder, ok?"

Tony’s eyes widened slightly, mind racing at the thought that Steve COULD throw him over his shoulder. It took him a moment to get his body under control enough to speak. “O-okay” He agreed, running at Steve to try to grab him Steve moved slowly once he felt Tony's arms around him, flipping Tony up and over his shoulder, absently cradling Tony's head so he didn’t smack it when he landed on his back, using the momentum to swing a leg over Tony, straddling his waist with his forearm over Tony's throat, not even his forearm touching skin.

Tony squeaked when he was lifted, trying his hardest to pay attention and breath at the same time. “Shit.” He breathed, panting slightly when he was pinned by Steve.

Steve smiled; his voice soft. "Just like that. You don’t have to worry about the head, I just didn’t want you hurt."

Tony licked his lips and nodded. “I don’t think I can throw you around like a rag doll,” he said with a laugh

"Never know until you try" Steve laughed, leaning down just a bit. "This move uses the other's weight against them"

 “Okay.” He breathed, not really wanting Steve to move quite yet

Steve swallowed, licking his lips again. "Any questions? "

 “Uhh..” his brain wasn’t functioning correctly with Steve so close “I don’t think so.” He finally said, tracking Steve’s tongue with his eyes before letting them flicker back up to the man’s eyes

Steve blinked slowly, taking a deep breath before standing. "C’mon. You try. I'll try and grab you.” Tony blinked, getting up. He planted his feet the best he could and waited on Steve to come at him. Steve waited a moment before moving slowly to grab at him. Tony tried his best to copy Steve’s moves, but he just ended up bent over, trying to yank the super soldier over his shoulder to no avail.

Steve smiled, hugging him for a second before straightening up. "Okay, plant your feet. After you grab my arm you bend your knees to get your shoulder at least mid-chest, ok? Then yank as you stand up to guide me over your shoulder. Ready to try again?"

Tony let himself dramatically fall to the mat with a huff “Us tiny humans are exhausted“ he complained.

Steve laughed. "One more time, then we can stop for today, ok?"

 “Steeeeveee” He whined out, blushing when he realized how that sounded.

Steve's eyes darkened, his grin turning just a bit darker. "C’mon, Tones, one more. You can take it"

Tony’s stomach flipped “O-okay” He managed, scrambling to his feet and planting them firmly, waiting on Steve. Steve waited until Tony was planted before going after him. Tony took a deep breath and tried again, failing miserably and ending up stumbling back against Steve’s chest with a grunt.

Steve hugged him a moment. "I've got you" and Tony just sagged back against him, he was too tired to care. Steve rubbed his chest. "You okay?" He whispered into Tony's ear.

Tony tried to suppress a shiver “I’m great.” He mumbled with a sigh and attempted to push off Steve but stumbled slightly.

“Careful. You're going to be sore, especially after being jumped. C’mon I'll help you to your room. I recommend a hot bath with Epsom salts and some anti-inflammatory meds."

 “Can’t I just go lay down?” He whined slightly, stretching

"If you do that you will feel like warm stiff shit in the morning"

Tony laughed “Alright Alright.” He gave up, popping his back with a groan and slumping towards the elevator. Steve followed, keeping Tony steady when he stumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, even after following all of Steve’s instructions, Tony still felt like he’d been run over. He trudged his way to the kitchen and sat at the bar, letting his head thunk down. “You lied.” He grunted at Steve, who was looking peppy as ever, jackass, and was cooking breakfast again.

"If you're feeling like this, imagine how bad you’d feel if you had just gone to bed." He hummed, handing him coffee and more meds.

Tony groaned again. “No, you said you wouldn’t hurt me.” He said, taking the meds and downing a half cup of coffee. “News flash, I hurt.” He said, letting his head fall again

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but most of that is because someone decided to use you as a punching bag" Steve teased.

Tony looked up and pouted “low blow, Cap, low blow”

"Nope I taught you high blows" Steve winked, laughing as he put a plate of food in front of Tony who rolled his eyes fondly and began to eat slowly

Steve hummed, keeping an eye on him as he ate. "Where is sore?"

 “Everywhere.” He sighed “Going to kiss it better?” He teased, taking another bite of toast

"If you're a good boy" he grinned. "Do you want me to massage the muscles lose?"

Tony huffed “I’m always a good boy,” he said and was about to reply ‘no I’m fine’ but it came out “Yes please” He even groaned the words.

Steve grinned widely, leaning forward. "Then eat up and we'll go take care of you"

Tony blushed and finished a decent amount of his food. “I can’t eat anymore.” He said with a content sigh. “Where do you want me?” He asked, getting off the stool with a groan, fighting the blush down, he really needed to word things better.

"Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach on the chaise. That way I get to both sides," he instructed. Tony nodded, stripping his shirt as he was told, laying down. Steve grabbed some lotion before patting Tony's shoulder, slowly starting to rub his arms. Tony groaned at the feeling of Steve’s hands on him, unable to keep himself from arching into the touch. "Mmm, they're bunching for sure" Steve murmured, finishing Tony's arms before moving to his calves. Tony let out a soft whine, his leg muscles were hurting but he knew they’d feel better when Steve was done.

"I've got you" he whispered, slowly moving up to his thighs. Tony sucked in a breath, biting his lip and forcing his body not to react to Steve’s hands. Steve moved slowly, moving to straddle Tony's thighs, working on kinks on his lower back.

Tony groaned “that feels amazing” he moaned out, arching slightly. Steve bit his lip, trying to tamp down the surge of arousal that curled up his spine as he worked out the knots, scooting up a bit more as he trailed hands up Tony's back. Tony let his face fall into the sheets “Jesus Steve.” He groaned “Your hands are magic”. Steve's mouth was parted as he moved, fingers kneading firmly as he memorized each noise Tony let slip. Tony let out a soft whimper when Steve his a particularly sensitive area. “You’re too good at this” he groaned appreciatively. Steve swallowed hard, moving a bit so he was straddling Tony's lower back. Tony bit his lip to keep any more obscene sounds from coming out as he arched shamelessly into Steve’s hands

"Feel good?" He asked, his voice coming out rougher.

“Mhm,” he whimpered out with a groan. “I could get used to this” he murmured.

Steve chuckled huskily. "Anytime, Tones."

 “All the time?” He asked hopefully with a small laugh.

"Well, we have to stop for food breaks" he teased, digging his thumbs into a large knot between his shoulder blades.

Tony laughed at Steve’s joke. “Ahh!” Tony breathed out, arching his back.

"There we go. This one is much tighter than the rest, had this one long?" He asked, leaning into the massage.

 “Leaning over the workbench?” He offered a little breathlessly

Steve clenched his eyes shut at the mental image of Tony bent over that workbenches. "I can see why then"

 “Mhm” tony hummed, licking his lips and still fighting his body’s urges, he was not about to get hard with Captain America straddling him.

Steve let out a careful breath, leaning down to whisper in Tony's ear as he dug at the knot "I'll do this every day if it'll help"

Tony let out a soft moan, shivering at the feeling of Steve’s breath on his ear “Id like that” he murmured without even thinking.

Steve smiled, slipping his hands up to rest on his shoulders on either side of his neck, thumbs rubbing at the base. "Good."

Tony rolled his neck, groaning happily “Wish you never had to stop” he mumbled with a content sigh

 "Mmm, I won't for now," Steve said. Tony made a happy noise, shifting a little to get more comfortable and Steve kept up his motions, rocking into each rub as he found another knot.

 “Yesss.” Tony moaned “right there” He groaned out, arching his back again. Steve groaned himself, holding himself in check so he didn't start grinding against Tony's ass. “Steve” Tony moaned softly “that feels so good” he murmured. Steve dug firmly into the knot, unconsciously pushing Tony's back into a sharp arch, his weight settling where he was straddling Tony's ass. Tony arched obediently into Steve’s fingers, letting out a breathy moan. Steve closed his eyes, the noise making him have to clench his teeth to keep from taking more. “This is better than sex” Tony groaned.

"Oh, really?" He smirked

Tony blushed “It might be.” He said defiantly

"Hmmm" Steve pressed deeper into the knot, leaning over to whisper in Tony's ear. "Are you sure?"

Tony whimpered “P-possibly” He groaned.

"Then obviously you've not had a proper fucking" Steve grinned, eyes darkened even as he forced himself 'down'

Tony rose up to meet him instinctively “Tsk tsk,” Tony said breathlessly “That kind of language from America’s sweetheart” he scolded playfully.

"If only America knew how Steve Roger was." He teased.

Tony chuckled “They’d pass out”

"They'd be in for a big surprise that's for sure." Steve laughed.

Tony had never really seen this side of Steve, felt like the blonde was flirting with him. He really liked it. “Less talking, more massaging.” He pouted. Steve chuckled, grinding his thumbs into another knot. “Steve” Tony whimpered our breathlessly, blushing when he realized what he’d sounded like

"You sound...." Steve breathed, digging his fingers again just to drag another sound out.

 “A-ah!” He moaned softly “I sound w-what?” He asked, still breathless

"Like pure sin." 


	6. Chapter 6

Tony wiggled again under Steve, brushing him a few times in the process, groaning when he felt Steve's hands go from massaging to just rubbing his back. Steve sucked in a breath as Tony's ass rubbed against him. Tony heard Steve and decided to do it again, rubbing his ass up towards Steve’s intentionally. "Fuck, Tones." Steve groaned. That one had definitely been intentional.

 “S-Sorry” He offered softly, blushing

"Don't be" he murmured "I'm no saint" Steve assured him. Tony bit his lip and rolled his hips again, letting out a quiet moan

Steve groaned, leaning to rest his forehead on Tony's shoulder. "Tones..."

 “S-Steve.” He whined softly, rolling his hips again, gripping the material under his fingers lightly.

"Fuck" Steve groaned, giving into temptation as he ground his own hips down as Tony rolled his ass up into him.

“S-shit” Tony murmured with another moan, arching and grinding back harder after feeling that Steve was obviously hard. Steve couldn’t help himself, pinning Tony's shoulders down lightly as he rocked his hips down, grinding his hard cock between Tony's ass cheeks as much as he could with pants in the way

 “Steve” Tony whined again, loving the feeling of being pinned down. “Please” he whimpered, not even sure what he was asking for, he just wanted more of whatever the hell this was.

"Fuck, baby" he groaned, scrambling up, only to pull Tony up with him and into a hard kiss. Tony melted against Steve’s lips, shit, it was just as hot as he thought it’d be. He allowed Steve to take control, scrambling for purchase as he hands twisted in Steve’s shirt with a whine. Steve kissed him hungrily, hands slipping to Tony's ass, palming and rubbing.

Tony moaned into Steve’s mouth, rocking back against Steve’s hand “Please” he begged.

"Wrap your legs around my waist" he panted, lifting Tony up with the grip on his ass. "Going to my room" he offered in explanation.

Tony squeaked, doing as he was told “Fuck, that was hot” he groaned, diving back in for another kiss, letting Steve just throw him around like he’s nothing.

Steve quickly walked into his room, closing the door with his foot. "Like a little handling, babydoll? "

 “Apparently” Tony breathed out, shivering at the name before latching his lips onto Steve’s neck. Steve groaned, letting Tony continue on the short walk to his bed before he all but dumped Tony into the sheets. Tony flopped back, looking up at Steve with a lustful gaze, licking his lips in anticipation

 "Fuck, you look like pure sin too" Steve groaned, yanking off his shirt before crawling up Tony.

“Good thing you’re not as saintly as people seem to think,” he said, biting his lip. Tony was feeling oddly confident.

Steve gave him a crooked, dark grin. "Oh no, babydoll. I ain't no saint." He leaned down, sucking a nipple into his mouth as he quickly stripped them both of their pants.

 “Thank god” He breathed, shifting to help him get the pants off, arching towards Steve’s mouth and moaning.

Steve put bites and sucking kisses all the way up Tony's chest and neck to his ear. "I'll make you forget everything but my name."

Tony let his hands go to Steve’s back, dragging his nails down “Yes, please” He begged.

Steve sucked the lube into his mouth, hands wandering. "Turn over." He almost growled. Tony whimpered and did as he was told, fumbling a little

"Good" he breathed, sucking and biting his way down until he was parting Tony's cheeks, a dry thumb slipping over his hole. Tony reacted to each bite and touch, pressing back against Steve’s thumb to get closer. "So gorgeous" he bent to lick a wide swath over Tony, moaning.

 “A-ah! St-Steve” he moaned pleadingly, trying to rock back towards Steve’s tongue. Steve gripped his ass tighter, the intent of driving Tony insane as he licked and nipped. “Please, Steve!” Tony whined, still trying to rock back to get more. “P-please just fuck me.” He whimpered. Steve pulled away, dragging his nails over his skin carefully as he reached for the lube and a condom. Tony sighed, thanking whatever god was up there that Steve was moving this along.

Steve slicked up his fingers, forcing Tony's legs into a wider spread. "Fuck babydoll, look how pretty you are all spread out for me"

Tony groaned “All for you.” He murmured, wiggling his ass a little bit. Steve slowly slid a finger into him, eyes locked on where the rim stretched. Tony moaned softly, gripping the sheets beneath him. Steve wanted to just hurry through it, but he knew he needed to take his time. Especially with how tight Tony was around just one finger. And that serum has enhanced _everything._ Tony rocked back onto the finger “I need you Please Steve” He whined, begging Steve to add another

 "You'll get me babydoll" he promised, slipping a second in. "But I gotta make sure I ain't gonna harm ya. You're very tight, and I am in no way small"

Tony let out a moan “Yesss” he groaned, grinding back again.

"There ya go." He urged, a wicked grin on his face as he twisted and curled his fingers.

 “S-shit” Tony moaned loudly when Steve’s fingers hit just the right spot, arching his back in response.

"Gorgeous" another finger slid in carefully, twisting and stretching.

Tony was a moaning mess, grinding back into Steve’s fingers. “Fuck me. Please” He whined.

"One more, doll" he promised, tucking the fourth into him, wanting to make sure he was good and stretched. Tony moaned shakily, legs already feeling like jello.

"Good. Condom or no?" He asked, slipping his fingers free.

 “Don’t care” he breathed, feeling empty.

"Choose one" Steve growled, leaning over him to murmur in his ear. "Want me in you, you're going to have to pick"

Tony panted, shivering at the feeling of Steve’s breath on his ear “N-no condom” he decided “P-please fill me up.” He begged.

"Mmm, want me stretching open? Filling you up?" He lined up, teasing Tony's hole with the slick head of his cock.

 “God yes.” Tony groaned “Please Steve.” he begged.

"Arch your back for me, doll, lift that delicious ass, show off." Tony did as he was told instantly, arching his back and spreading his legs a little more

"Gorgeous, babydoll." He groaned, slowly sliding forward, not stopping until he bottomed out

 “So big” Tony breathed “I’m so full” he whimpered, gripping the sheets tightly and breathing slowly.

"Fuck you feel absolutely delicious" Steve groaned, digging his fingers into Tony's hips.

 “Fuck me.” He groaned. Steve pulled back just to snap his hips forward. Tony moaned out, scrambling to get a better hold on the sheets. “God yes.” He whined. Steve reached up, pinning Tony's shoulders down as he started a hard, though slow pace as he slammed into Tony, twisting his hips. Tony whimpered and whined out moans and little noises “Steve.” He whimpered “so good” he groaned.

"So good, so hot. Look at you, doll, taking all of me"

Tony was a babbling mess at this point, Steve was hitting his prostate multiple times. “Close” he managed.

"With me" he panted, upping his pace, hands moving down to Tony's hips to yank him onto his cock.

Tony screamed out with each thrust, tumbling over the edge, coming with a cry of “Steve!” Clenching down hard around the super soldier.

Steve cursed, slamming into him as he came, filling him up

 “Steve” He whimpered again when he felt Steve fill him up, unable to keep himself from collapsing on the bed. Steve pulled back slowly before falling to the side, pulling Tony close and Tony snuggled back instantly

Steve smiled, kissing his shoulder. "You're amazing."

Tony sighed contently “not so bad yourself spangles” he teased with a tired laugh. Steve let out his own tired laugh, burying his nose into Tony's hair, content

Tony dozed, but Tony being Tony he couldn’t sleep. The genius slipped out of Steve’s hold and grabbing his clothes and throwing them on haphazardly before heading down to his lab to tinker with his latest project

Steve woke up the next morning with a smile, though that quickly faded when he realized Tony had left. Oh.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony had gone up and taken a shower and gotten redressed, this Time in just pajamas and a tank top. He then came down for his coffee. "Morning Cap." He said with a friendly grin as he started the coffee pot. Steve grunted, still upset that he was apparently just another notch on Tony's belt. He did, however, still cook for the genius, sliding the plate in front of him. Tony said his thanks, nibbling a little at his food before heading back down to the lab. Once in the elevator, he let himself fall back against the wall of it with a sigh. Did Steve regret it? Is that why he seems so upset? Tony shook his head, exiting the elevator and beginning to work again.

* * *

Steve hadn't calmed down over the next few days, though he still made sure Tony ate and slept.

Tony drug himself into the common area, yawning and half awake, searching for coffee as usual." Morning Cap." He greeted sleepily.

"Morning" Steve murmured, soaking in the sight of a sleepy Tony. He wished he had been able to experience it. He doubts hed be able to talk to Tony. He put the plate of food in front of Tony.

" 'M not hungry this morning, will eat lunch." He said, fixing his cup of coffee. "Promise." He added, walking back towards the elevator.

Steve pursed his lips. "Tony." He called out, sucking up what little courage he had against the fear of rejection.

"I promise I'll eat at lunch" he pouted, turning to face Steve.

"Can we talk?" Steve asked.

Tony raised an eyebrow "sure?" He said slowly.

Steve stepped closer, taking a deep breath. "Why did...why are.." he stopped, rubbing his face.

Tony shot him a confused look "What?"

"I'm not a one night stand!" He finally just blurted out, the hurt of the last couple of weeks plastered all over his face.

Tony's eyes widened "W-what?" He asked again "I-I didn't...I-I mean...I thought y-you..." He floundered

"Thought I what?" Steve frowned

Tony sighed with a shrug "I thought that was what you wanted"

"Why would you think that?" Steve asked incredulously.

Tony sighed again That'ss Just usually what people want ya know?" he said, with a shrug.

"I dont. I was very hurt when I woke up to you gone. Especially when you acted like nothing had happened" Steve explained.

Tony frowned "I went to the lab. I-I didn't want to wake you." He said in a soft voice "And as far as the other part, I figured you didn't want your business out in the open."He said, another shrug "I'm sorry, steve" he finished in a tiny voice.

Steve rubbed at his face, sighing softly. "Tony...DO you want more than a one night stand? I thought we were on the same pace but apparently, we werent." Tony opened his mouth respond but didn't get a chance because fury busted through the doors.

"I need you to assemble." He said immediately "All of you." He said, looking between Steve and tony meaningfully. Steve's face showed hi sc fear for Tony, not thinking as he pulled the other close.

Tony blushed at the show of affection, detangling himself from Steve "Stop." He whispered, blushing more.

"Not going to" Steve whispered back.

Tony rolled his eyes. "What's going on Fury?" He asked, ignoring the blonde as much as he could.

"We aren't quite sure, Clint is still out in medical. This, _thing_ hit him with some kind of ray and he promptly passed out." He said with a sigh "Physically he seems fine" he added, "We will just have to wait for him to wake up." Tony nodded.

"I think I have something to trap them. But, no offense, I don't trust anyone with this tech so I'm definitely going." He said sternly.

Steve groaned softly but stayed quiet. 'I'll help you get them" he offered.

Tony nodded "We will meet you at Shield." He said, turning to heat to his lab and Steve followed him down.

"Go on and yell. You probably want to." Tony said with a shrug and a chuckle, gathering everything they needed.

"I'm too tired to yell" he admitted. He hadn't been sleeping well. "I just...I don't want to be a one night stand "

Tony blushed, fumbling over his words before finally saying "We can talk when we get back "

Steve nodded, giving in to the impulse to kiss Tony's cheek. "Please be careful"

Tony blushed even more. He wasn't used to someone just being this out right affectionate with him. "Promise." He said with a small smile.

* * *

Tony was in the field Sure, but his job was to sneak around and place his devices around the thing they were fighting, in order to create a forcefield and trap the creature. He was doing a good job of being silent while the others fought to distract it. It had already knocked down Natasha and they were holding Bruce back until they had enough information. So that left Steve.

"Stark. We have figured out what the monster does." Came Fury's voice into his com as he was sneaking between two pieces of debris. "Barton just woke up. He said it made him re live his worst memories before he woke up." Tony swallowed thickly, nodding before realizing fury couldn't see him.

"Copy". He said quietly, placing the last one of his devices. The genius then looked up and his breath caught, Steve was turned, back to the alien, fighting off one of its minions. It was like it happened in slow motion "Steve!" He yelled the monster was already revving up to hit him with that damn ray. His outburst startled the monster along with Steve, causing the thing to turn quickly to find the voice, shooting and hitting tony with the ray. With a yell, he collapsed to the ground.

Steve managed to get the aliens in the traps before bolting for Tony. "Fuuuuck. Cmon Tones, wake up!" Steve reached to gently cup Tony's cheek, gasping softly as a static shock ran up his arm and causing him to fall unconscious.

* * *

Tony stood there, in the darkness, watching his memory like it was a play going on right in front of him. It was Howard yelling and telling him how useless he was before throwing a glass at him that he barely missed. Then it switched to him in his room, asking his captain America poster if he really was worthless like Howard said. Tony wanted to look away, close his eyes but it felt like he physically couldn't. Couldn't talk, couldn't yell, couldn't escape. Just had to stand and watch.

When Steve woke he could see Tony standing before what almost looked like a projector screen. A screen that had Howard yelling at a tiny Tony Stark. Oh, God.

The scene finally ended, thank god. The next one was Teenage Tony coming home with an obvious black eye and busted lip. Howard, obviously drunk already berating him. "You can't even throw a punch." He grumbled "Useless" he muttered, putting his glass down. "C'mon boy, I'll teach you to fight." It moved on to Howard's 'teaching' style that ended with tony having another black eye and a bruised rib.

Steve's eyes welled with tears, finally seeing why Tony had been terrified when Steve offered to help. He longed to reach out and hug Tony. Bit he couldnt, his muscles wouldn't move, his voice wouldnt work.

Tony took a deep, silent breath as the scene changed yet again, Tony's eyes widened more, he knew this one too. Tony, roughly 16, had just been caught kissing a boy. Howard, fuming, sent the other boy away before berating tony about how much of an embarrassment he was. Tony made the mistake of speaking up "But, dad, there were rumors that Captain America was gay." He tried to argue, his cheek stung where Howard had promptly slapped him with a hard smack. "Don't you DARE!" He spat, "Steve was not a filthy queer like you!" He continued. "He would be just as disgusted with you as I am!" Tony felt his tears start to fall.

Steve wanted to scream, struggling to move, needing to get to Tony.

* * *

Tony shot straight up, gasping for air, tears steaming down his face, calming a bit when he recognized where he was, Shield medical bay, looking over to see Steve coming to as well. Steve bolted up, gasping and looking around before he scrambled for Tony, pulling him into a tight hug. "I am not disgusted. " he whispered

"No. No. No." tony mumbled "It hit you too? Are you okay? I thought I'd saved you." He asked worriedly.

"You did. I'm okay. But when I had touched you I got sucked in too. I saw you watching your memories."

"O-oh" he choked out. "I'm sorry you had to see those", He said in a quite voice. "I just couldn't let it hit you, once fury told me what the ray does"

"Tony, what the hell, you lived through all that but you couldn't let it hit me?" Steve was bewildered, hugging Tony tightly.

Tony sighed, leaning into the touch. "I couldn't let you re-live going into the ice, or losing Bucky." He said quietly. "I could handle Howard one more time."

Steve's eyes watered, burying his face in Tony's neck. "I'm not disgusted and the rumors are partly true. I'm bi."

Tony snorted out a laugh "I kinda figured"

"What was your first clue" he laughed.

Tony snuggled closer to whisper in Steve's ear "Your dick up my ass?" He offered. Steve let out a sputter, laughing loudly. Tony grinned, laughing as well. "There we go, that's better than your 'someone killed my puppy' look." He teased. Steve gave him a shy smile, startling as the doctor walked up for their final checks

Tony blushed and hid his face in Steve's neck. "Can we go home now?" He mumbled against his neck

Steve nodded after the doctor cleared them. "Cmon"

Tony got up slowly, stretching and groaning when his back popped "I think I might need another massage" he said, as innocently as possible, walking from the room

Steve's eyes lit up. "Of course" he bolted after him. Tony laughed at Steve's eagerness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one!

 

Tony laughed at Steve’s eagerness. Once they made it back to the tower, Tony headed straight for the couch to plop down tiredly.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked softly, sitting on the bigger chair.

 

“I’m good. I’m just exhausted. I kind of just want to go sleep for three days.” He sighed dramatically.

"Well, let's eat something and then I'll let you. We've been unconcious a few days."

Tony sighed “Okay, but just a sandwich or something.” He said, he really didn’t feel like a full fledged meal.

"I was thinking some soup and a sandwich. Something small, because I dont know about you, but I'm a bit queasy."

“Yes.” Tony groaned “I am too.”

Steve stood,quickly making them some chicken broth and a sandwich. "Here we go. At least get the broth down ok?"

“Okay.” He agreed, beginning to eat slowly.

Steve drank his broth first making sure it would stay down. Eating his sandwich next, while keeping an eye on Tony.

Tony drank all of his broth and a few bites of his sandwich. “I can’t eat anymore” he admitted.

Steve rubbed his back. "Now you can sleep."

Tony bit his lip, thinking a moment and taking a deep breath “Will you come with me?” He asked shyly.

Steve's eyes widened before he smiled. "Of course." He stood. "Lead the way"

Tony gave him a small smile, leading the blonde up to his floor and into his room.

Steve kicked off his shoes, eyeing Tony as he stripped to his boxers.

Tony stripped and crawled into his bed, holding the covers open for Steve to join him.

Steve slipped in, curling around Tony automatically.

Tony sighed contently, snuggling against Steve. “Thank you” He mumbled.

"Always, doll." He whispered, already half asleep. "Shhhh, sleep now, brain later."

Tony fell asleep easily.

Steve curled close, drifting off and only waking hours later

Tony woke up because he felt Steve move. “Steve?” He mumbled sleepily.

"Mmmm, hi." He stretched, groaning at the sore feeling from how hard they had slept.

Tony stretched as well, popping his back. “That was the best sleep I’ve ever had.” He groaned appreciatively.

"It was good." He agreed, yawning a bit before rolling out of the bed. "Oh fuck." He laughed, seeing the clock. According to it it was only half an hour past when he'd last seen it. "I think we DID sleep an entire day."

Tony whined automatically. “Come back.” he pouted.

Steve smiled softly, bending over the bed to press a kiss to his cheek. "Gotta use the bathroom, hold on."

Tony blushed lightly, nodding and snuggling down further in his bed.

Steve hurried in the bathroom, immediately slipping back into the bed afterwards.

Tony didn’t even think twice about attaching himself back to the blonde.

Steve laughed softly, holding him close.

“I need to go work in the lab.” He groaned.

"In a bit." Steve murmured, not wanting to let go.

“Fine.” Tony sighed, just snuggling closer and placing small kisses over Steve’s chest.

Steve swallowed hard, holding him tightly. "You never answered my question." he whispered.

“Hmm?” Tony asked, stopping mid kiss. His eyes flicking up to Steve’s.

"Do you actually want more than a one night stand? I thought we were on the same page, then I woke up alone."

Tony let his head fall on Steve’s chest with a sigh “Steve, of course I do. I thought you didn’t. Most people just want a one night stand with me.” he murmured.

"I'm not most people." Steve snorted softly.

Tony shrugged. “You just can’t get mad at me if you wake up alone. I end up in the lab.” He said softly.

"I don't think I would have been as upset, if you hadn't had acted like it never happened. Which I know you won't now." He murmured.

 

“I thought you wanted a one night stand and I didn’t want it to hurt our friendship. So I acted like it didn’t happen.”

"Well, I'm sorry for not bringing it up." He whispered.

“We’re both idiots.” He said with a chuckle, looking up and smiling at Steve

"Ain't that the truth". Steve snorted, shaking his hea d.

Tony shot him a grin before kissing his cheek.

Steve turned to kiss him properly, fingers tangling in Tony's hair .

 

 

Tony sighed against Steve’s lips, kissing him back and pressing closer.

Steve deepened it slowly, slipping a leg between Tony's.

Tony opened his mouth automatically, letting out a soft moan.

Steve pulled back a few moments later, panting against Tony's mouth. "You're gorgeous."

Tony smiled, blushing a little before pressing another kiss to Steve’s lips.

Steve kept it gentle, thumbs stroking over Tony's cheekbones.

Tony sighed contently.

Steve smiled, pressing soft kisses along his cheeks.

Tony let his hands go to Steve’s hair, threading through it.

"You're mine."

 

Tony pulled back to look at Steve, smilingly shyly. “I am.” He agreed.

 

Steve smiled widely, hugging him tightly.

 

Tony laughed, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck.

"Cmon, we should get food.”

“Noooo.” Tony whined, moving to kiss Steve’s neck and nipping lightly.

 

Steve shuddered. "Yesssss."

Tony whined, biting down on Steve’s neck and sucking lightly.

 

"Food, Tony." He groaned.

 

“Nuh uh.” he countered, kissing up to Steve’s ear and sucking it. Grinding forward onto the leg that was still conveniently between his legs.

"Tony, we haven't eaten in 24 hours." He pulled back panting.

“We can eat in a little bit.” He argued, tangling his hands back in Steve’s hair and pulling him back in by it. Tony kissed the other male needily.

 

"Tony." He groaned against his lips, moving quickly to pin Tony's hands .

 

Tony whimpered, moving to grind against Steve’s leg again. His arousal was painfully obvious.

"What's got you so wired, Doll?" He murmured, grinding his leg against him.

“You.” Tony groaned.

 

"Me? What did lil ole me do?"

“I wanted you when we laid down but I was too tired.” He explained, grinding again.

"Hungry for it, are you?"

“Steve..” He whined, looking up at him pleadingly.

Steve grinned widely, running his lips up his jaw to his ear. "What, babydoll?"

Tony shuddered, flushing. “I need you.” He said softly.

 

"Mmm? How badly?" He teased.

Tony pouted. “Steeeve..” He groaned.

"Answer me, baby."

Tony flushed again. “Really bad.” He breathed, grinding up again and moaning softly.

"Mmm, really now?" He kept his tone teasing, hips grinding in a tight circle.

Tony whimpered “Yes, please.” He begged.

"What if I want you to ride me?"

Tony bit his lip shyly. “I can do that.” He said with a tiny smile.

Steve grinned, kissing him hard.

 

Tony moaned into the kiss, grinding even more against him.

Steve flipped them, trailing hands down his sides.

 

Tony squeaked slightly at the man handling. “Fuck that’s hot.” He breathed before stripping off his boxers and straddling Steve properly. He grabbed the lube from the night stand and slicked up one of his fingers, laying himself on Steve’s chest to be able to reach back and circle his own entrance, one finger slipping in with a moan.

"No, THAT is hot." he groaned.

Tony kept his eyes on Steve as he continued to prep himself, quickly adding a second and third finger. “Steve.” He whimpered and thrusted his fingers in and out.

"Fuck, Tones, Doll, you are so pretty all for me."

Tony added a fourth finger just like Steve had last time, panting and moaning before removing his fingers with a groan. He grabbed the lube and reached to lube Steve’s cock up generously

"Gonna sit so pretty on my cock, babydoll" Steve groaned, licking his lips.

Tony bit his lip, eyes on Steve as he lifted himself up and positioned Steve’s cock at his entrance. Slowly pressing down over the length, and moaning at the feeling of Steve stretching him.

"God damn." Steve groaned, watching him slowly sink down.

“Steve.” He moaned out, sinking down onto him all the way.

"So, so pretty." Steve groaned, rocking his hips up.

Tony whimpered softly, Steve nudging his prostate with his rocking. The genius lifted himself and slid back down a little faster, getting used to Steve’s size.

"There you go, ride me"

“So big.” He breathed out, picking up his pace, moaning loudly.

Steve grabbed Tony's hips, helping him keep the fast pace.

Tony let his head fall back, continuing to bounce on Steve’s cock .

 

Steve shifted his hips until he was hitting Tony's prostate.

“Fuck!” Tony yelled out, bouncing harder. “Steve.” He whimpered, nails clawing down Steve’s chest.

"Come on doll, make yourself come on my cock."

Tony slammed himself down again, coming hard with a cry, clenching around Steve.

Steve cursed as he quickly followed, yanking Tony into a hard kiss.

Tony whined at the feeling, all but collapsing on Steve’s chest, panting.

"I've got you." Steve whispered.

Tony’s eyes flickered up to Steve’s as he smiled

Steve held him close, rubbing his back

“You know I could use some food now.” Tony laughed.

"You did work up an appetite." He chuckled, sitting up.

“Mhm.” He agreed. “Shower first?” He asked .

 

"Yes." Steve agreed as he stood, carrying Tony.

Tony squeaked. “I can walk!” He gasped out.

"And?" Steve snorted

Tony groaned. “This will always be hot.” He said, ignoring the question.

Steve smirked, kissing his cheek. Starting the water, and holding Tony with one arm.

Tony let his head thunk on Steve’s shoulder. “I want you to fuck me against the wall at least once.” He demanded.

"Mmmm, later." Steve promised.

Tony nodded. “Fair enough.”

Steve smiled, and stepping into the warm water before setting Tony down.

Tony wobbled a bit his legs still felling like jelly.

"I've got you." Steve kept an arm around him.

Tony leaned into Steve. “You did a number on me.” He laughed.

"Technically, you did a number on yourself." he mused.

Tony snorted “You helped.” he joked.

"Yes, I did." he grinned.

Tony leaned up to kiss Steve, moving to kiss his neck and nip at it.

"Calm down, love, you need to eat."

Tony rolled his eyes, and continued kissing downward, biting down.

Steve groaned, tugging at Tony's hair. "I'm serious."

Tony moaned softly. “We will eat when we get out of the shower” He whined, just wanting a little more of Steve. “Please” he begged.

"Please what, minx? "

“Can I taste you?” He breathed out, biting his lips and blushing a little.

Steve groaned, hushed thinking back on the wall. "You want to blow me in the shower."

“Yes, please.” He begged lustfully.

"Okay, doll. Show me what that mouth can do."

Tony grinned, slipping to his knees easily and taking Steve into his mouth slowly.

"Mmmm, Tony." he groaned.

 

Tony hummed, beginning to bob his head, sucking and swirling his tongue.

"Fuck, doll, your mouth."

Tony took Steve’s cock down his throat as far as he could, swallowing around him.

"Daaamn.." he hissed, hips rocking without his say so.

Tony just took him further when he thrusted, not even batting an eye as he continued his pace. Looking up through his eyelashes and locking eyes with Steve.

"Tony " He gasped, and hand diving into his hair. 

 

Tony sucked harder, and head bobbing faster. Spit dripping down his chin being washed away by the spray of the water and his eyes not leaving Steve's.

 

"Fuck, doll, that's right. Suck it out of me. God, you're mouth is amazing."

 

Tony whined softly at the praise, doing as he was told. Swirling his tongue and sucking even harder.

"Close." He groaned, rocking his hips into each bob of Tony's head.

Tony whimpered, loving watching Steve come undone, taking each rock of his hips easily

Steve came with a jerk, hissing under his breath.

 

Tony sucked every drop Steve had to give. Mouth slipping off of the blonde’s cock when he was finished, licking his lips that were now swollen.

"Fuck, baby." he rasped.

Tony shot him a crooked grin, standing up. “Does that count as food?” He joked with a smirk.

"Nope, but it was still good."

Tony laughed. “Fine, Fine. But I get to pick.”

 

"Within reason." He grinned.

Tony snorted out a laugh. “Since when am I reasonable?”

"Since I give really good rewards." Steve turned to grab the shampoo .  “Oooh. In that case, you can pick.” He said with a wink, grabbing the body wash. "What did you have in mind?" He chuckled.

Tony shrugged “Pizza is fine.”

"Mmm, sounds good. Get a veggie on yours or a salad to eat with it." He murmured absently.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re my boyfriend, not my mother.” He grumbled, finishing up washing himself.

"You're the one that called me a mother hen." He grinned over his shoulder. "Besides, gotta keep you healthy."

 

Tony rolled his eyes fondly. “Salad.” He gave in .

 

"Thank you, love." Steve turned to kiss him softly. "I like making sure you eat right and sleep. Makes me feel useful."

 

Tony smiled, blushing. “I’m fine.” He grumbled as they exited the shower, drying off.

 

"Mmm, yes, yes you are." He looked him up and down, licking his lips.

Tony flushed “Stop.” He said with a laugh, throwing his towel at Steve’s head before walking into the bedroom.

 

"Nope." Steve snatched the towel out of the air with a grin.


End file.
